Thomas the LEGO Engine's List of Trains in Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories - Narrated By George Carlin.
Here are a list of trains that should look in the Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories Full VHS by Thomas the LEGO Engine. List of Episodes *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Donald's Duck (George Carlin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train (George Carlin) *Accidents will Happen (Song) Note *As Thomas puffs along his branchline, he always runs on time with his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel, and his special coach. He runs late one day, but takes all the children to Bertie to take them home, then arrives late, thanks to Percy, who is hauling three coaches, while James is taking the express. Thomas thinks he's in big trouble, and arrives next morning to pick his passengers, but finds that Sir Topham Hatt is gone. Thomas sets off from the station, feeling pleased, because he knows every part of his branchline, but comes off the rails, with a stretch of track burnt by the hotsun, and has to shunt freight cars in the yard while workmen repair his branchline. Bertie is left to take Thomas's passengers, but when poor Thomas cries about his passengers lost to Bertie, he laughs when Sir Topham Hatt changes his timetable so that he and Bertie can work together more. When Thomas picks up his passengers, who misses him, he thanks Bertie for his help. *When Edward puffs by with a train load of freight cars, he meets up with Trevor, who has bad news about the party with the Vicar forgetting to put the posters up. Edward has an idea and collects his passenger coaches and picks up all the passengers to take to the party. *When Percy and Duck are busy shunting freight cars in the yard, they are exhausted with the Harbour being busier than ever. So Sir Topham Hatt brings back Devious Diesel, who is very rude and always shows off. Diesel bumps some cars out of the way and gets really furious that he works all alone while taking some freight cars around the yard, leaving Percy and Duck to sulk in their shed. Sir Topham Hatt tells Duck and Percy to help him get revenge on Diesel, who bumps and scares poor Percy away. Diesel bumps the cars so hard that he sends the loads going everwhere and attempts to tell Sir Topham Hatt about Duck and Percy being tattle tails and inadvertentaly shunts a load of cars full of china clay into the sea. So Sir Topham Hatt sents him packing and sents Duck and Percy back to their work all alone. *When a special visitor named City of Truro arrives, the engines know that No. 3717 is probably too famous to notice them. After Gordon scolds about No. 3440, he leaves the engine talking to the other engines at night. Next morning, City of Truro leaves, leaving Gordon, Duck, and Thomas to talk about City of Truro, preserved at The National Railway Museum at York. After Gordon leaves, Duck takes some freight cars to Edward's station, before they talk about the sole surviving engine whistling to Edward kindly. When Gordon thunders by with the express, trying to do 100 miles, he loses his dome, and ends up getting teased by the foolish freight cars and the engines, who tease him. *When Duck puffs by hauling some freight cars in the opening scene, he pulls three slip coaches past Thomas hauling a freight train, and gets a new branchline. Duck is later seen pulling some freight cars, before the work begins on Duck's branchline with Donald, Duck, and Toby building a station at the new port by shunting and hauling freight cars, with Bertie looking after Duck's passengers. Next morning, Toby, Duck, and Donald spend the rest of the day, taking freight cars and cabooses all day long. When Donald finds a white duckling in his water tank, he gets teased, and pays Duck out with a egg inside a nestbox. Dilly is always Donald's duck. *In the opening scene, Percy is taking a load of freight cars past a freight train and teases Gordon and James, with the other engines doing James's work, leaving Sir Topham Hatt to return after being away. Percy gets tricked into going backward from a signal after Gordon passes by with the express. *The scene opens where Percy and Thomas are hauling the mail train on two trains, trying to deliver the mail on time. A six freight car working with a caboose is hauled by Thomas and a four freight car working with a caboose is hauled by Percy. When Henry complains about the mail being delayed with the boat, Thomas and Percy have to make up for lost time, whatever the cost takes, no matter how many stations, the two friends arrive at and depart, until Percy with his three coaches, finds a sad Harold, telling him the wind too strong. Sir Topham Hatt declares that the Mail Train is the pride of the line. Now Thomas and Percy can double-head the two mail trains together. Category:Thomas the LEGO Engine Category:BrickOtto17